1985 Intercontinental Cup
| team1score = 2 | team2 = Argentinos Juniors | team2association = | team2score = 2 | details = Juventus won 4–2 on penalties | date = 8 December 1985 | stadium = National Stadium | city = Tokyo | man_of_the_match1a = Michel Platini (Juventus) | man_of_the_match1atitle = | man_of_the_match1b = | man_of_the_match1btitle = | referee = Volker Roth (Germany) | attendance = 62,000 | weather = | previous = 1984 | next = 1986 }} The 1985 Intercontinental Cup was a football match played on December 8, 1985 between Juventus, winners of the 1984-85 European Cup, and Argentinos Juniors, winners of the 1985 Copa Libertadores. Recognised as the best edition in the history of the tournament for technical and agonistic level, the match was played at the National Stadium in Tokyo. It was Juventus' second appearance into the competition, after replacing Ajax in 1973. After their triumph in the competition, Juventus became the first football team ever—remain the only one at present—to have won all possible confederation competitions and the club world title.In addition, Juventus F.C. are the only club in the world to have won all possible confederation competitions (e.g. the international tournaments organised by UEFA) and the world club title (Intercontinental Cup and/or FIFA Club World Cup). Also, they were the first club in association football history to have won all international club competitions organised by their respective Confederation and remain tied with Tunisia's Étoile Sportive du Sahel as the only in the world to achieve this. Cf. Also, Italian defenders Gaetano Scirea and Antonio Cabrini became the first European footballers to have won all international club competitions and Giovanni Trapattoni, the first European manager in association football history to do so. French midfielder Michel Platini was awarded as man of the match. Match details |score = 2–2 (a.e.t.) |report=Report |team2= Argentinos Juniors |goals1=Michel Platini Michael Laudrup |goals2= Carlos Ereros José Antonio Castro |stadium=National Stadium, Tokyo |attendance=62,000 |referee=Volker Roth (Germany) |penalties1 = Sergio Brio Antonio Cabrini Aldo Serena Michael Laudrup Michel Platini |penaltyscore = 4–2 |penalties2 = Jorge Olguín Sergio Daniel Batista Juan José López José Luis Pavoni }} } || || |- |MF ||'8'|| Lionello Manfredonia |- |FW ||'9'|| Aldo Serena |- |MF ||'10'|| Michel Platini |- |FW ||'11'|| Michael Laudrup || || |- |colspan=3|'Substitutes:' |- |GK ||'12'|| Luciano Bodini |- |DF ||'13'|| Stefano Pioli || || |- |MF ||''' || Gabriele Pin |- |FW || || Marco Pacione |- |FW ||'''16|| Massimo Briaschi || || |- |colspan=3|'Manager:' |- |colspan=4| Giovanni Trapattoni |} |valign="top" width="50%"| } |- |FW ||'9'|| Claudio Borghi |- |MF ||'10'|| Emilio Commisso || || |- |FW ||'11' || Carlos Ereros || || |- |colspan=3|'Substitutes:' |- |GK ||''' ' || Cesar Roberto Mendoza |- |DF ||' ' || Jorge Pellegrini |- |MF ||'14''' || Juan José López || || |- |DF ||''' ' || Miguel Lemme |- |MF ||'16''' || Renato Corsi || || |- |colspan=3|'Manager:' |- |colspan=4| José Yudica |} |} See also *1984–85 European Cup *1985 Copa Libertadores References Intercontinental Cup Intercontinental Cup Intercontinental Cup Category:Intercontinental Cup Intercontinental Cup 1985 Intercontinental Cup 1985 Category:Association football penalty shootouts Category:Intercontinental Cup matches hosted by Japan es:Copa Intercontinental 1985 fr:Coupe intercontinentale 1985 id:Piala Interkontinental 1985 it:Coppa Intercontinentale 1985 pt:Copa Europeia/Sul-Americana de 1985